Adam Rose
In late 2011, Rose appeared as Leo Kruger, and appeared at several WWE house shows, losing to Alex Riley on 27 and 28 December. On 30 December, he teamed with Riley and Mason Ryan to defeat Tyler Reks, Curt Hawkins, and JTG in a six-man tag team match at a Raw brand house show. In June 2012, Leo Kruger debuted on the second episode of the sixth season of WWE NXT taped at Full Sail University, where he defeated Aiden English. On the 1 August episode of NXT, Kruger was inserted into the Gold Rush Tournament to crown the first NXT Champion, where he was defeated by Richie Steamboat in the quarter-finals. In September, Kruger's character was tweaked into that of a deranged hunter. In December, Kruger formed an alliance with Kassius Ohno; Kruger and Ohno defeated Tyson Kidd and Justin Gabriel on the 2 January 2013 episode of NXT. On the February 6 episode of NXT, Kruger and Ohno were defeated by Adrian Neville and Oliver Grey in the semi-finals. Kruger then moved on to feud with Justin Gabriel when he attempted to attack Gabriel's injured partner, Tyson Kidd; Kruger won the series of matches 2-1. Kruger next set his sights on Bo Dallas's NXT Championship. On the 18 July NXT, Kruger won a triple threat match against Sami Zayn and Antonio Cesaro to become number one contender. On 7 August, Kruger fought Dallas for NXT Championship, but lost. Kruger eventually feuded with Zayn with the feud culminated in Zayn winning a two-out-of-three falls match on the 1 January 2014 NXT. Kruger was then removed from TV and his ring name was changed to Adam Rose. With the name change, he debuted a new eccentric rock star gimmick at live events. On the January 30th tapings, he made his NXT TV debut with his new Adam Rose gimmick. From the post-WrestleMania Raw on April 7, WWE aired introductory vignettes for Rose. Rose made his main roster debut on the May 5 episode of Raw, interrupting Zeb Colter and Jack Swagger. Rose continued to distract Swagger during his matches, leading to Swagger losing. Rose wrestled his first Raw match on the May 26 episode of Raw in a winning effort against Damien Sandow. During the match Swagger and Colter interfered, holding one of Rose's party members hostage. Rose saved his friend after winning the match despite the distraction. Rose's last feud in NXT was with Camacho, who wasn't supportive of Rose or his Exotic Express; going as far as to attack his "Rosebuds" after matches. Though one of his entourage was defeated in action against Camacho; Adam Rose secured the victory and redemption at NXT Takeover with the Party Foul. Rose defeated Swagger on the May 30 episode of SmackDown and the June 2 episode of Raw. Rose made his first pay-per-view appearance at Money in the Bank where he defeated Damien Sandow. On the Battleground pre-show, Rose defeated Fandango. On the July 28th edition of Raw, Rose defeated Damien Sandow in a match. After over a month of inactivity, Rose returned on the September 1 episode of Raw, where he defeated Titus O'Neil. On September 4, he was defeated by Tyson Kidd on NXT via submission. On the September 22 edition of Monday Night Raw, after helping Rose in a few matches, Rose teamed with The Bunny from The Rosebuds in The Bunny's first match, defeating the team of Heath Slater and Titus O'Neil. On the 15th Anniversary episode of SmackDown for October 10, Rose suffered his first main roster loss at the hands of Kane. On the October 31 episode of SmackDown, WWE teased dissension between Rose and the Bunny when R-Truth hinted that the Bunny was upstaging Rose. On the November 7 episode of SmackDown, the Bunny accidentally cost Rose his match against R-Truth, causing Rose to attack and abandon his furry friend, suggesting Rose has turned heel. On the November 10 episode of Raw, in the middle of Rose's match with Tyson Kidd, the Bunny seemed to be positioning himself for an aerial maneuver from the top rope, which led to Kidd making Rose submit to the Sharpshooter off of the distraction, and Rose again attacking the Bunny. The Bunny teamed up with Rose at the 2014 Survivor Series event to take on Heath Slater and Titus O'Neil in a tag team match. The Bunny won the match but Rose was displeased as he had wanted to win for himself. The Bunny and Rose also failed to win a tag team turmoil match, due to another miscommunication on the December 1 episode of Raw. The Bunny's popularity was confirmed when he won a Slammy Award on 8 December, beating Hornswoggle (who dressed as a mini alligator), El Torito and The Grumpy Cat for the year's top animal star. Rose and The Bunny also appeared on Raw with The Exotic Express to present a Slammy Award, which was won by The Miz and his "stunt double", Damien Mizdow. Rose then began feuding with Kane, resulting in Rose losing matches to him and The Bunny gaining a neck injury from a tombstone piledriver. On the December 22 episode of RAW, Rose snapped after a quick loss to R-Truth and viciously attacked the Bunny, ending their partnership and turning heel in the process. In early 2015, Rose began an association with Cesaro and Tyson Kidd after they attacked The New Day, as masked members of the Rosebuds. Now billed as their "ambassador" on commentary, Adam Rose along with Natalya stood ringside as the stable now known as the "Brass Ring Club" defeated The New Day on the Kickoff to the Royal Rumble. As part of his heel turn, Rose started to push around his Rosebuds, behaving like a bully. After the brief feud with The New Day was over, Rose also ended his alliance with Kidd, Cesaro and Natalya. Rose followed this up by beginning a feud with Fandango, losing matches to him constantly. Soon after, he started feuding with the returning Zack Ryder, with the pair exchanging victories and using Twitter to insult one another. Rose was one of the participants in the 2nd Annual André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania 31. Rose however did not win the match, but he made up with Zack Ryder. He lost to Ryback on the 20 April Raw. In late April, Fandango split away from Rosa Mendes and Adam Rose was seen talking to her. A week later, Rosa cost Fandango a match with Rose, and became Rose's valet instead after a kiss. On the May 14 SmackDown, Rose informed his Rosebuds that the party was "officially over". On the June 22 episode of RAW, Rose's gimmick was slightly tweaked to a pompous artiste exclaiming that the WWE Universe had no idea of true art or passion, hyping up the reveal of his "masterpiece" in the process. This new gimmick was seemingly dropped on August 1, 2015 at a live event in Hidalgo, Texas, when Rose formed a team with Brad Maddox, dubbed "Beef Mode" (acting as a pair of fitness freaks), and lost to Curtis Axel and Damien Sandow. This was, however, scrapped as Maddox debuted a new character "Joshua Kingsley" the next week. Rose reemerged on the August 29 episode of Main Event sporting generic black boots and tights, a plain gray shirt, glasses and his gimmick tweaked again. Though he eventually submitted to Jack Swagger; he declared in a pre-match promo his intentions to "poop on everybody's party". On the October 5, 2015 episode on Raw, Rose shared a "cryptic message", saying "All I wanted to do was put smiles on little children's faces. Well, poop", with the camera tilting down after leaving on what seems as a dark unidentified object, although resembling very closely to the Bunny's mascot head. On the next Monday, he shared another cryptic message, calling the WWE Universe disgusting. On the November 3, 2015 episode of Main Event, during Rose's match with Fandango, a new black-colored evil bunny appeared to cost Fandango the match. On the November 17, 2015 episode of Main Event, Rose reformed his "Beef Mode" partnership with Brad Maddox, who had dyed his hair blonde. They were defeated by The Usos. This alliance was once again brief as Maddox was released from his contract on November 25, 2015. On the November 30, 2015 edition of Raw, Rose debuted a Hollywood Minute-inspired segment entitled The Rose Bush, in which Rose talks about all the "dirt" in WWE. On the January 4 Raw, Rose, along with Bo Dallas, Curtis Axel, and Heath Slater, debuted as a new stable and went on to assist Slater in defeating Dolph Ziggler, calling themselves "social outcasts". On the January 11 Raw, the Social Outcasts seemingly turned face after helping Ryback fend off the Wyatt Family. However, on the following SmackDown, the Outcasts were once again playing heels when they defeated the team of Jack Swagger, Goldust, Zack Ryder, and Damien Sandow. On the February 8, 2016 episode of Raw, Rose defeated Titus O'Neil. On the March 17, 2016 episode of Smackdown, Social Outcasts announced they would be participants in the 3rd annual André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania 32, but at the event were unsuccessful. On the April 11 Raw, Adam Rose lost to Apollo Crews. On April 16, Rose was suspended for 60 days after his second violation of the company's Wellness Program. After being arrested while suspended, Rose was released by the WWE on May 23, 2016. Category:Managers Category:Current Alumni Category:Male professional wrestlers